The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus adapted for scoring the popular sport of bowling, and is particularly adapted to be constructed as a relatively inexpensive, portable unit which may be either provided by the bowling establishment or which may be owned by an individual player. Accordingly, this invention relates to an apparatus that allows the progressive computing, registering and printing of scores for a plurality of bowlers in such a manner that it may be used for individual, group or team scoring. As such, it is constructed to comply with the requirements of bowling federations, such as the American Rubberband Duckpin Bowling Congress and the like.
The most common system used for scoring bowling employs a specially printed sheet on which bowlers progressively mark their performance. Here, either a player or a scorekeeper records by hand the pin fall for each ball rolled by the players and mentally computes a running score for each player, which score is recorded on a frame-by-frame basis. While this system is generally acceptable, it is nonetheless cumbersome and may be subject to arithmetic errors on the part of the scorekeeper, especially in the excitement generated in this fast-moving and dynamic game. Indeed, many players do not enjoy the regimen required by manual scorekeeping.
Attempts have been made in the past to provide computerized scorekeeping systems for bowling establishments wherein video CRT displays are provided for each bowling lane. One such system, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,010, issued 24 Nov. 1981 to Kaeneal includes a central manager's console linked in parallel to a plurality of lane score processors each having CRT display monitor units. This system employs a complete alpha-numeric keyboard along with a series of command keys for each lane, and a local CRT displays information relative to the players' performances on that lane. A manager's console monitors each of the lanes and can override the displays it desires.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,924 issued 30 Sept. 1980 to Trujillo shows a more simplified electronic bowling score that utilizes a reduced number of data entry keys and relies more on user friendly software for data entry. U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,966 issued 13 Jan. 1976 to Walker discloses a bowling scoring system wherein a central computer processes data for a plurality of terminals for an entire bowling establishment.
Despite the relative successes of these systems, they nonetheless expensive systems requiring complete integration of the system for the entire bowling establishment. Hence, they require a large capital investment by the bowling establishment. In order to justify the cost of such systems, these establishments must then charge higher usage fees which makes them less competitive for consumers' recreational dollars.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a relatively inexpensive yet automatic, electronic bowling scoring apparatus that is a portable discrete unit eliminating the need for integration of a plurality of units within a complete scoring system. There is a further need for an automatic scoring apparatus that may be phased into an existing bowling establishment without requiring substantial capital expenditures and which capital expenditures can be recaptured by methods other than a substantial increase in usage fees. There is a further need for an electronic apparatus that is portable and which complies with all bowling federation requirements.